Plagg the Mistletoe
by Lilly flower forever
Summary: "Look kid, I am intelligent mistletoe. I decide who you have to kiss. I'll keep annoying you until you kiss her so you may as well just hurry up already. Besides, you both like each other so what's the big deal?" Plagg is tired of Adrien getting nowhere with his lady and decides to help. Day twelve of the ML 2017 Christmas Countdown.


Plagg the Mistletoe

 **Hellloo here's day twelve of my Christmas Countdown, my favourite day so far!**

 **Here's the mistletoe scene that just had to show up in the countdown. :)**

 **So without further ado, let's go!**

 **Prompt: mistletoe**

 **...**

Plagg was getting tired of Adrien having a massive crush on his superhero partner and not doing anything about it. Everyday his human would sigh dreamily and blather on mindlessly about his lady but he never made any attempts to win her over apart from shamelessly bad flirting as Chat Noir. Plagg had a feeling that Ladybug thought that was just the way he was and didn't think he was being serious in his affections. And the little black kwami was determined to change that. He wasn't sure if he could stand listening to Adrien's lovesick mumbling much longer.

He had _tried_ to give Adrien advice on how to woo Ladybug, but Plagg being a kwami and not interested in human love affairs, he had been mostly unsuccessful.

So he had decided to go to drastic measures.

He was currently floating along besides Adrien, covered in mistletoe as they walked home- his bodyguard had to do something and couldn't drive Adrien that afternoon . It was itchy, but Plagg didn't mind if it meant Adrien could have his lady and stop rambling on to him about how Ladybug always brushed off his flirting attempts. The kwami didn't blame her. His kid could definitely work on improving his flirting techniques.

"Plagg, you're not supposed to be seen." Adrien reminded him.

Plagg shrugged, the mistletoe shifting with his arm. "They won't unless I want them to. I'm in disguise, remember?"

His human sighed. "You couldn't be more obvious if you tried." He grumbled. "What are you trying to do anyway?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm trying to get you your one true love."

"Wha-" He began to ask but cut himself off when he saw Ladybug jumping across from one building to the next. Was there an akuma around? He hadn't heard anything to alert him.

"Ladybug!" Plagg suddenly called out as loud as his tiny kwami lungs could manage, waving his mistletoe covered arms in the air.

"Plagg," Adrien hissed. "Stop it. Do you really have to do that? You're drawing attention to yourself."

"That's kinda the point." Plagg said snarkily. "Ladybug!" He yelled again.

Adrien reached out and tried to pull his very conspicuous kwami out of the air and tuck him safely, and quietly, away in his bag. "Relax kid, she likes you, you'll see." Plagg assured, but flew out of sight anyway.

Adrien was too late in quieting his kwami, as Ladybug had heard him already. She jumped down and landed near him, then straightened up. "Um... is everything ok?" She asked, looking a bit concerned.

His heart fluttered. Ladybug was concerned for _him_. Of course she would be, it was her job to help the people of Paris, but it still made him feel warm that she was worried about him. "Y- yeah. Everything's fine." He told her.

"You liar." Plagg flew back out from behind Adrien. Ladybug jumped, startled by the sudden flying thing that Adrien was currently tying to swat away, but to no avail. "It's not fine." He turned to Ladybug. "Hi, nice to meet you. I'm magical mistletoe. I can talk as you know."

Ladybug blinked at the 'mistletoe' her mouth falling open. "I- I didn't know mistletoe could talk." She muttered numbly.

"Well not only that but I am _intelligent_ mistletoe. I decide who has to kiss. Since I have decided to come to this kid here, I can choose who he has to kiss and I choose you, so go on."

She flushed, looking awkward. Adrien scowled at his kwami. "Can you stop?"

The mistletoe laughed. "Nope. I will stay here and bother you until you two kiss. Go on, I'm waiting." He gestured one mistletoe covered arm at them to encourage them to move closer.

It didn't work and both stood there frozen staring dumbly at him. Ladybug's eyes were wide.

An irritated sigh came from the mistletoe. "Look kid, I'll keep annoying you until you kiss her so you may as well just hurry up already."

Ladybug glanced up at the mistletoe and she could have sworn it was crossing its arms, if it had arms. "Besides, you both like each other so what's the big deal?" If mistletoe could have a face, this one definitely had a very smug expression.

"U-uh..." She flustered for a minute, unsure of what to say. The mistletoe wanted her to _kiss Adrien Agreste_? "W- well I'd be happy to help you but not out here." She finally managed to say, glancing around at the people starting to look at them.

His cheeks turned red but he nodded. "Uh... do you- do you want to meet at my house?" He asked, because there really was nowhere else they could easily go that was away from eyesight.

She agreed and after telling him she'd meet him there, she took off towards his house on her yoyo. He walked along, ignoring Plagg's snickering. They weren't far from his house and he soon arrived and ran up to his room. Ladybug was waiting outside his window. He opened it up and let her in.

Once she was in, Plagg flew out and floated above them. "Well go on." He said. "Just kiss already." He was going to add that he was hungry, but mistletoe wasn't really supposed to feel hungry.

When Adrien glanced at Ladybug, he could see that her cheeks were just as pink as his probably was, even with her mask covering most of her face. He wasn't used to seeing his lady looking as flustered as she did currently. It was strangely cute, he realised. Almost familiar in a way. She hesitated a moment before reaching up on her toes and kissing him swiftly. He stood there, stunned. He hadn't expected her to actually kiss him.

Ladybug glanced up, surprised to see that the mistletoe was still hanging around and didn't look like it was going to be moving anytime soon. "It- it's still here."

The mistletoe snorted. "Of _course_ I'm still here. What do you call that? A 'just friends' kiss? I'm not leaving until you two get it into your thick heads that you're in love with each other." Ladybug fiddled with her hands shyly and looked at Adrien. "Trust me." Plagg added. "I'm magical mistletoe so I know."

Adrien stepped towards Ladybug. She hadn't denied his statement, so that had to mean something, right? When his hand reached out to cup her face gently, her eyes fluttered closed. Slowly, he leaned down and their lips met again. They seemed to melt into each other, her hands came up to rest on his chest and his other hand wound around her to rest on the small of her back. Plagg flew off to hide again. He didn't need to see the two humans being all lovey-dovey. He had done enough. Tikki would be proud of him.

After a minute, Ladybug and Adrien broke apart, staring at each other with wide eyes. They were still until Ladybug glanced away. "Um... I should probably go now." She said, turning to leave out his window. She paused and turned back with a small smile on her face. "I- I'll see you later."

He nodded numbly, barely keeping himself from brushing his fingers across his lips, and murmured a goodbye.

She waved and left. Plagg floated out of hiding, mistletoe completely abandoned, a smug smirk on his face. "You're welcome." He sing-songed. "Didn't I say I told you so?"

Adrien simply gave a lovesick sigh and sunk down on his bed. "She kissed me." He mumbled. "She actually kissed me."

Plagg rolled his eyes. "Yes, and you're welcome."

"Thanks Plagg." Adrien said, hugging his pillow to his chest as he stared at the ceiling. "You're the best."

 **...**

 **Yes Plagg! We all know you secretly ship them. ;)**

 **Also, really off-topic, I drove for the first time today. It was kinda scary hehe. But I guess I'll get better the more I learn.**

 **Anyways, I was 'researching' and I found out that the tradition of mistletoe dates back to ancient Norse mythology. By the 18th century, kissing under the mistletoe was a common practice among British servants and it spread from there. According to the tradition, it's bad luck to refuse a kiss beneath the mistletoe. After the kiss, the couple has to pluck one of the berries from the plant. Once all the berries are gone, it no longer has the power to command kisses. So that's pretty interesting.**

 **Christmas countdown question: What do you think of mistletoe? I personally like it, but mostly just in stories. I've not had any mistletoe experiences in real life.**


End file.
